Por las mañanas
by Yeire
Summary: ¿Por qué ese endemoniado niño tenía que despertarle a esas horas? Draco podría jurar que le despertaba a las 7 de la mañana, aunque, finalmente, cuando se levantaba, fueran las doce. Rrs porfa


_**POR LAS MAÑANAS**_

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran estaría pegándome la vidorra que se pega Rowling._

.-¡Papá, papá! —exclamó el niño corriendo hacia la cama y lanzándose en plancha encima de su padre. Éste gimió, habiéndose quedado sin respiración por unos minutos—. ¡Corre, papá, despierta!

.-¿Qué monstruo se metió bajo tu cama ésta vez, Derek? —preguntó el rubio exasperado al recordar que su hijo llevaba días llamándole a horas inadecuadas —al menos eso le parecía a él, aunque teniendo en cuenta que le habían dado vacaciones de Navidad y que todo el mundo aprovechaba para acostarse tarde en esos días…—. Draco bien podía jurar que, cuando el pequeño comenzaba a saltar sobre su estómago, eran las siete de la mañana, aunque cuando él se levantaba ya pasaban de las doce del mediodía. Cuando Hermione le escuchaba quejarse, se reía y él ponía morritos, consiguiendo el beso que tanto ansiaba. Miró de nuevo a su hijo, que se había sentado al estilo indio sobre su estómago y le miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasó?

Derek sonrió, mostrando sus dientecillos blancos y pequeños, y Draco se sintió orgulloso de lo traviesa que podía parecer su sonrisa. Y entonces sintió que le había despertado para hacer alguna maldad, y se sintió aún más orgulloso de él. Así le gustaba, de mayor sería todo un Slytherin.

.-Papá —dijo el niño, mirándole con ojillos traviesos—, mamá hizo tortitas para desayunar.

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza y se rió.

.-Enano —dijo—, mamá _siempre_ hace tortitas para desayunar.

El crió hizo un mohín y cruzó los bracitos sobre su pecho, cerrando sus pequeñas manitas en puños entorno a las mangas de la camisa de su pijama y frunciendo el ceño.

.-No soy un enano —murmuró. Draco le sonrió y, alargando el brazo para acariciarle la tersa mejilla, le dijo un suave: _"Lo sé, no eres un enano"._ Entonces Derek sonrió, y brincó un poco sobre el estómago de su padre —que jadeó— para acomodarse mejor—. Hoy es Navidad, papá —continuó—. Las tortitas de mamá son especiales.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pensando que, si bien el enano tenía tan solo cinco años, tenía también tanta imaginación e inteligencia que sus padres, especialmente que su madre.

Imaginando lo que iba a pasar al ver la confusión en los ojos de su padre corrió a ponerse a salvo, pero no terminaba de bajarse del estómago de Draco cuando éste agarró su pierna frenando cualquier intento de escape.

Derek soltó un grito, el típico grito que sueltan los niños cuando quieren jugar con sus padres.

El hombre tumbó a su niño de espaldas en la cama y hundió el rostro en su tripa, que se había descubierto con el juguetón forcejeo, comenzó casi de inmediato a hacerle pedorretas, con las cuales el niño se reía a carcajadas.

.-¡Papá! —reía—. ¡Papá, déjame!

Draco no le hacía caso, y a esas alturas había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas mientras las piernecitas del niño le golpeaban el torso y la tripa, con una fuerza insuficiente para hacerle daño.

Entonces alguien entró en la habitación y ellos dos se quedaron paralizados, mirándola.

Draco se inclinó hacia su hijo y le susurró:

.-A por ella.

El niño rió, divertido, comenzando a reír de nuevo mientras su padre le hacía cosquillas y él llamaba a su madre pidiendo ayuda.

.-¡Mamá, mamá! —exclamó—. ¡Dile que me deje!

Ella sonrió, acercándose a ellos.

.-Vamos, Draco, déjale ya. No seas crío —regañó.

Hermione se acercó aún más a ellos y Draco sonrió de lado, como solía hacer en el colegio. Cuando la mujer estaa lo suficientemente cerca, Draco dejó a su hijo para abalanzarse sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella para inmovilizarle y hacerle cosquillas.

.-¡A por mamá! —exclamó el niño para luego unirse a su padre en el ataque.

Y esa fue la mejor mañana de Navidad que vivirían juntos.

_**FIN**_

_Ok, ok, matarme, me lo merezco como nadie, lo sé :'( Ahora mismo debería estar escribiendo Sin Control, El Principio de una Amistad, Broken Wishes o alguno de los regalos que me han pedido por Navidad, pero en vez de eso estoy escribiendo chorradas que nadie va a leer, pero bueh, jeje xD Qué más da si con eso me entretengo Ala, ahí os dejo que me caigo de sueño. Bikos!!_

_Yeire_

_Reviews?? Los merezco??_


End file.
